Human Nature
Human Nature by Michael Jackson (Boyz II Men version) is featured in Michael, the eleventh episode of Season Three. It is sung by Mercedes and Sam. When Mercedes gets invited by Sam to the auditorium, via text message to sing, he promises her that after the duet, he would let her go back to Shane and that he would stop pursuing her so desperately. She then starts to walk away, but as she is about to walk out of the auditorium, Sam starts playing the guitar and they end up singing to each other. During the performance, they sing playfully, and on the auditorium stage, there is a screen with big letters with Mercedes's name in flashing lights. After the performance, Sam and Mercedes share their first onscreen kiss. Lyrics Mercedes: Looking out Across the nighttime The city winks a sleepless eye Hear his voice Shake my window Sweet seducing sighs Sam: Get me out Into the nighttime Four walls won't hold me tonight If this town Is just an apple Then let me take a bite Mercedes: If they say Sam and Mercedes: Why? Why? Tell 'em that it's human nature Why, why Mercedes: Does he do me that way? If they say Sam and Mercedes: Why? Why? Tell 'em that it's human nature Sam: Why? (Mercedes: Why?) Why? Mercedes: Does he do me that way, yeah Sam: Reaching out To touch a stranger Sam and Mercedes: Electric eyes are everywhere (Mercedes: Ooh) Sam: See that girl? She knows I'm watching She likes the way I stare Mercedes: If they say Sam and Mercedes: Why? Why? Tell 'em that it's human nature Why? Oh, why? Does he do me that way? Mercedes: If they say Sam: Why? (Mercedes: Why?) Why? Sam and Mercedes: Tell 'em that it's human nature Sam: Why? (Mercedes: Why?) Oh, why? Sam and Mercedes: Does he do me that way? Mercedes: I like livin' this way Sam: I like lovin' this way Mercedes: Oh, why, oh, why Oh, why, oh, why Looking out Across the morning Where the city's heart begins to beat Reaching out I touch his shoulder Sam and Mercedes: I'm dreaming of the street Mercedes: And they say Sam: Why? (Mercedes: Why?) Why? (Mercedes: Why, why, why, why) Sam and Mercedes: Tell 'em hat it's human nature Why? Why? Does he do me that way? Sam: Why? (Mercedes: Dooby-doo-why) Why? (Mercedes: Dooby-doo-why, ooh) Tell 'em that (with Mercedes:) it's human nature Sam and Mercedes: Why? Sam: Why? Sam and Mercedes: Does he do me that way? Mercedes: I like livin' this way Sam: I like lovin' this way Mercedes: Oh, why, oh, why Oh, why, oh, why Sam and Mercedes: Why? Why? Tell 'em that it's human nature Why? Charts Reception Votta and Futterman both said that Sam and Mercedes sounded "great together" on "Human Nature", and Futterman also complimented their individual voices—"hers restrained and soulful, his rock-tinged and raw"—and summarized, "It's a crisp, well-executed cover". Most other reviewers also noted how good their voices sounded together, including Chaney, who gave the song a "B−", and Bell, who called their harmonies "out-of-this-world amazing". Lynch and Slezak each praised the tenderness in Riley's vocals; Lynch gave the song an "A", and Slezak an "A−". Trivia *Despite Sam saying that he and Mercedes had never gotten a chance to perform a duet with each other, they had sung Summer Nights together in Yes/No. This could be justified by the fact that they weren't singing together at the same place though (one at the bleachers and the other at the canteen), hence they couldn't have acknowledged it as a 'duet'. Summer Nights could also be classified as a group number, because several other students sing solo lines. *This performance marks the second time a character had their name in lights, the first being Kurt in Laryngitis. Gallery hn1.png hn2.png hn3.png hn4.png hn5.png hn6.png hn7.png hn8.png hn9.png hn10.png hn11.png hn12.png hn13.png hn14.png hn15.png hn16.png hn17.png hn18.png hn19.png hn20.png hn21.png tumblr_lyygoowB8I1qgnplio1_500.gif|Sam in Human Nature Tumblr_lyp7kf8acx1qdlrqyo4_250.gif Samcedes-kiss-glee-28568536-550-310.jpg Samcedes.jpg Tumblr_lzyly1qRYk1r03hvno7_r1_250.gif Samcedes_humannature.gif HNSam.jpg HNMercedes.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left Navigational Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three